The Meeting
by Tarafina
Summary: So things weren’t going quite as expected. Chloe/Oliver


**Title**: The Meeting  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Summary**: So things weren't going quite as expected.

**_The Meeting _**

**1/1 **

Clark tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch for the nth time. Where were they? He knew the answer but he'd rather not think too much on it. He glanced at Victor who was sighing as he sat at the computer, his finger tapping his temple. Bart was eating his fourth sandwich, leaning against a counter, looking bored. AC was feeding the fish in the tank, purposely trying to look busy as Bruce Wayne sat in a chair, annoyed with the wait. They'd called this meeting specifically because they wanted to talk to Bruce about joining the League officially. He was Batman after all, and fought for the same kind of justice in his Gotham that they did world wide. Now if only Oliver could hurry it up already.

They'd been waiting forty-five minutes and Clark had a feeling that if it reached an hour, Bruce was just going to leave. He'd only shown up out of courtesy to his old Excelsior friend. He'd known about the League for awhile but wasn't interested in joining. Oliver was sure that if he met the entire team and they could sit down and explain it all to him, he'd change his view. Dinah was sitting in a chair across from Bruce, her legs crossed, one bouncing impatiently as her eyes took in the handsome man adjacent to her.

"I'm beginning to think we might have to send out a search crew," Bruce commented, non-plussed. "Queen is hardly ever late, can any of you explain?"

"Uh, well…" Bart shifted around. "He's a busy man."

"He has been heavily researching something lately," Victor put in, nodding. "He might've just gotten caught up."

"Yeah, he'll probably show up any second now, realizing he lost track of time. You know how it is," AC told him, crossing his arms and taking his eyes off the many tropical fish swimming around in the heavily equipped tank. "You think if I released them Oliver would be annoyed?" he wondered.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Leave the fish alone, Nemo."

AC made a face at him.

Bruce checked his expensive silver watch once more. "You don't think he could be in trouble?" He looked around at them, stoic expression still sitting on his face. "In my experience, Oliver is rarely late."

"He's been having time issues lately," Clark said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Dinah threw in, lifting a brow. "Just can't seem to pull himself out of a certain—"

" Mission," Clark interrupted, voice louder than needed.

Dinah threw him an amused smirk.

Bruce glanced between the two, suspicious. He opened his mouth to ask something but the door flew open, cutting him off.

Oliver and Chloe hurried in, both looking a little less put together than expected. Chloe's hair was a mess and half of her shirt was sticking out of her skirt. Oliver's shirt buttons were out of whack and the hickey's on his neck weren't as covered as he probably thought they were. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it. "Sorry," he said to Bruce, glancing around at the group quickly. "Uh, something came up."

The five League members each tried to hide their snickers.

Oliver and Chloe glared at them.

Clearing his throat, Oliver turned back to Bruce, who had stood up from his chair. "Let's get down to business."

"Looks you already have," he commented, lifting an amused brow.

Oliver chuckled, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. "Bruce," he greeted, before lifting his arm back and drawing Chloe up closer. "Have I introduced you to my, uh… Watchtower?" he stumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes, holding a hand out for Bruce to shake. "I also go by Chloe."

"And occasionally, when Oliver doesn't think we're listening, she goes by, 'petal'," Bart informed him.

"Impulse!" Oliver and Chloe shouted.

"She calls him, 'hunk'," he added, rocking on his heels with a knowing expression.

"You've lost all kitchen privileges," Oliver told him, frowning.

"Ahh man, come on!" Bart whined, looking like his world had just fallen apart.

"Hunk?" Clark asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Chloe told him, glaring.

He lifted his hands in surrender. The group laughed heartily.

"Okay, okay, if you're done," Oliver said, lifting a brow.

Bruce half-smiled. "So this is the infamous Watchtower?"

Chloe smiled. "The one and only."

"I've heard great things."

"She is sleeping with the boss," Bart commented cheekily.

"Bart!" Chloe said, looking around Bruce's shoulder. "Hugging privileges are off too."

"What?" He stuck his lips out in a pout. "Whatever do I have to live for now?" he said dramatically.

Oliver lifted a hand, covering his face. "This is not how I envisioned this meeting going. I expected the League to impress you." He laughed humorlessly.

Bruce clapped his shoulder, shaking his head. "You still have time. So far, I'm amused. It's rare." He nodded. "You've got my attention."

Oliver lifted a brow, a smile tugging up his mouth. He decided then and there that Bruce Wayne wasn't leaving his office until Batman was a member of his team. He glanced at Chloe to his right who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She motioned for Bruce to sit back down. "Victor, will you bring up the League database please?" She looked over to Bruce with a knowing grin. "You're gonna love this."

Oliver stepped up behind her as the screen fell from the roof, his hands wrapping around her shoulders. This was going to work. Her hand squeezing his only confirmed his beliefs.

The Justice League logo flashed onto the screen brilliantly and he grinned with pride.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I have two other oneshots in the works. I'm just on a spree! I'll have updates for my stories soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed this. Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
